Birthday Parties
by Fairy of the Flames
Summary: A collection of one-shots that all revolve around characters birthdays in Rune Factory Frontier. Most of them will be fluffy and funny, some will be romantic, and all of them will have birthday goodness! Current Birthday: Selphy
1. Mist's Birthday: Birthdayless

**AN: I have been writing this story on and off (mostly off) for the past few months. I also write this in the late hours of the night, so that is why some of the story is crazier then most of my more awake, lucid stories. I hope you like this tale!**

Mist's Birthday: Birthdayless

Mist's POV

I was so excited! Today was none other than the first of autumn, and anyone who knew me knew why that day was so important. It was my birthday! Did you know it's very lucky to be born on the first? Luck was with me that day when it came around.

First, Rosetta brought a turnip-shaped cake for me before she turned around to go run Materia. I had a small bite of the yummy cake before I heard Anette zoom to my house. I walked outside and saw her with a package and a few letters for me. She handed the mail to me and began talking.

"Happy birthday, Mist!" she said breathlessly. "Now I gotta get going, but I just wanted to say happy birthday!" Anette sped off, several Woolies following behind her.

I began to look through my birthday mail. I had received a letter from Zavier telling me that I simply must return to Kardia, especially since it was my birthday and he wanted to spend some time with me. I quickly wrote a response that told him that I had unfinished business in Trampoli, and it was such a nice place that I didn't want to leave. Then there was a note from Anette that read: "Happy Birthday! –Anette," and the package was also from her. I ripped apart the package and removed its contents. Inside was a turnip. I was so glad Anette had been thoughtful enough to take time out of her busy schedule to give me a birthday gift.

The final letter made my heart flutter. Raguna had given me a small note that said:

"Happy birthday, Mist. I have a surprise for you that I think you'll like. -Raguna"

Raguna. I first met him when he was near death in front of my house. After handing him gardening supplies and some water, he seemed to be fine. And after I had left Kardia, he followed me here to Trampoli, which was fine with me. When I had left, I missed him, but I had a good reason for leaving, so I was happy to be neighbors again.

Rosetta and Anette weren't the only ones to visit me on my special day. I had a lot of other people come bearing gifts. Eunice came, along with Lara, and some of the others as well.

I enjoyed their various turnip-related gifts, but one question continued to echo in my mind:

Where was Raguna?

**Raguna's POV**

I woke up at 6:00 AM as usual, and then I checked my calendar. Circled on the first day of Autumn was Mist's Birthday, and boy did I have a surprise for her.

I had given Anette a note to give to Mist, so that she'd get excited for a birthday present.

I began to sow the seeds I had retrieved from Erik and Rosetta the day before, but it was still tiring, and I still had something special to do.

After finishing up with my field, I went to water my crops in the Green Ruins, and receive the gift she had wanted so badly for an entire year. A single Emery Flower.

I went down into the darkest and lowest parts of the green ruins, watering all of my crops down there, until a Rune glowed in front of my Emery Flower patch, illuminating the flowers worth more than gold. I plucked the nine flowers and headed out to go to the Lava Ruins.

**No POV **(or 3rd person perspective)

Mist looked back toward Raguna's homestead, wondering where he went. The sun was already setting, and as Mist checked her clock, 6:00 was quickly fading to 7:00. He hadn't come back home for anything, and she hadn't seen him at all during the entire day. Mist would have been more worried, but this was Raguna. If he knocked himself out in a dungeon, he would come crawling back the next day. Sure, the surprise wouldn't be a birthday present, but she could wait.

Mist entered her house and locked the door. As the sun started to set, she began to set water to a boil and put a kettle on for tea. She didn't get very far in her cooking before a familiar knock –four brisk taps- hit her door.

"It's open," she said, before turning back to her cooking.

She heard both of the doors swing open as someone stepped inside. She watched the boiling water simmer and the tiny bubbles form and pop. Many might say that a watched pot doesn't boil, but Mist thought that watching water boil was fascinating.

Because of this fact, she was very annoyed when her surprise visitor covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" the mystery person asked in a muffled male voice.

Mist thought for a while, trying to figure out who it was. "Erik?"

"Huh?" The guy's hands fell from her eyes. Mist turned around.

Raguna stood in front of her with the mask he won from the Boat Races in his hand. He looked at her crossly, as if expecting more from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do I really sound like Erik under the mask?" Raguna asked.

"Not really, but sort of," Mist shrugged, turning back to the water that already was boiling. She added two turnips to the steaming water.

After a short while of silence, Raguna began to speak. "I realized that it is a special day for you today."

"Where were you when I was outside? I was wondering where you vanished to."

"It's the first day of a new season, so I needed to get all of my crops planted."

"Oh, then I guess that makes sense." Mist paused. "What is that surprise you talked about in the note?" She tried to hide the excitement building up inside.

"Not much, just a personal favorite." Raguna began fishing out of the bottomless pit he called his rucksack. Mist turned back to the now-screeching kettle, but Raguna tapped her on the shoulder.

In his hands was the rarest flower in the world.

"An Emery Flower? For my birthday? Thank you, Raguna!" Mist did a half-twirl as she placed the flower into a small vase. "Would you like to have tea with me? To help celebrate my birthday?"

Raguna agreed. As he sat down in one of the chairs, Mist added the necessary and the secret ingredients to the tea, and placed two cups in front of him and her seat right across from his own.

Raguna took a hesitant sip of the tea, and pulled the cup away from his mouth in surprise. He set the cup back down on the table. He then cleared his throat.

"Um, Mist, why did you…?" He paused. "Why is the tea turnip flavored?"

"Because I love turnips. I'm surprised that you don't like the tea. It's my specialty, and I only make it on people's birthdays. Isn't it good?" Mist poured more Turnip Tea into her already empty cup.

"It's alright, it's just a little… surprising. Like if you tasted hot milk when you thought it was just milk."

Mist laughed. "Rosetta did that once, only that it was the opposite. It was kind of funny to watch her get angry about it, since her father didn't fix up the drink for her."

Raguna laughed. "I can see her doing that."

"Rosetta is a great friend," Mist said, and with that she got up and dished out the cooked turnips. They weren't freshly picked, —thank goodness—but they were warm and well-cooked. Mist took a fork and dug into them, but then realized she had company. She got another plate and served the other turnip to him.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Raguna looked down at the turnip and bit out a piece.

Mist paused, as if deep in thought. Then her eyes brightened, and she shouted. "Oh, Raguna, you don't have a birthday!"

Raguna shrugged. "I guess I don't. I don't remember anything about it."

Mist giggled.

Raguna looked up at her, and twirled another piece of the turnip with his fork. "What, did I do something?" he stuffed the large piece in his mouth.

"You know, since we haven't been counting your age," Mist said, with total innocence, "you could be a forty-year-old man!"

Raguna started coughing as that statement registered in his head. He tried to drink some of the tea, but he was coughing for a time, and Mist ran over and started patting his back.

After he stopped coughing, Mist asked the obvious question: "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Raguna answered. "You're statement just caught me a bit off guard. I'm pretty certain that I'm not forty. I'm not sure what my age might be, but maybe… early twenties? I don't know,"

"Maybe we could get you a birthday!" Mist suggested.

"'Get me a birthday?' How do you do that?"

"Just pick a day, and it can be your birthday, just like your name."

That's true. He had done worse, like pick his own name, among other things. Raguna guessed that picking a day wouldn't be too queer, considering what he had been through.

"I don't know what day to pick," he said finally.

"Can I pick one for you then?" Mist asked.

Raguna paused. "Why not?"

"Ok." Mist thought for a moment. "Autumn 1st."

"Isn't that today? Shouldn't I be able to pick a different day besides your birthday?"

"I want to share my birthday with you." Mist shouted joyfully.

"Really?"

"There's no one else I'd like to share it with more. You've been my best friend for such a long time, in Kardia and here in Trampoli, that I can't think of a better day for you to have a birthday."

Raguna thought on her comment. "Okay."

"You really want your birthday to be today?" Mist was slightly surprised.

"If it's that important to you then it's fine by me."

"Yes!" Mist jumped from her seat. "I have a present for you!"

Raguna stared at her like she had just said she fell from the sky. "Were you planning this?"

"No, I always give people presents on my birthday. That's what makes it fun." She placed a wrapped box on his lap.

Raguna ripped off the wrapping and took off the top of the box. He stared into the box and at its contents.

"I should have guessed." He pulled out a bag of turnip seeds.

"Do you like it?" Mist asked with pure innocence.

"Yeah. I do." He couldn't stop the sweat drop from appearing from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Isn't this one of your best birthdays ever?" Mist asked, sitting back down across from him.

"It's my only one." Raguna muttered.

"Did you say something?" Mist asked.

"No, but it is my best birthday yet. I'm glad I could spend it with you."

"I'm glad I could spend it with you, too. Happy Birthday, Raguna!"

"Happy Birthday, Mist."

--

**AN: Now wasn't that cute! :3 I wrote half of this at 11:00 at night, so some of the humor was by delirium. Many thanks goes to AvaAva, who gave me the idea for the Birthday Parties, and to the fabulous QQ, who is now a betareader, who, like Pacman, ate away at all of my grammar errors. I thank you both. I want to do the birthdays in order coming from Autumn First, which means Selphy's will be next, most likely. I'm gonna have fun with her B-day! :D I might go out of order if I get a better idea for a birthday later in the year. Anyway, press the magic review button and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Fairy  
**


	2. Selphy's Birthday: Paper Work

**Author's note: Finally, Selphy's birthday is up! I had some trouble with this one, because Candy and Me in the same brain means bad things happen (A.K.A. you get a story like "Marco's Strange Day," which was a total rough draft). Anyway, It's time to say the special words:**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this with the previous one, but I must say that I do not own Selphy, Raguna, Rune Factory, or anything else with the HM/RF games. At all... It would be cool though!**

**And many, many thanks to the Amazing QQ, whose Spartan-like (That means candid and to the point people; he doesn't Betacomment me to death) qualities make him perfect for hiding all of my problems with writing some of these characters. That, and also laughing (actually typing XD) at the right moments and pointing out my mistakes. Sometimes, when I write RFF, I get a feeling that knots my stomach, because I know it will go through QQ (dun dun dun dun! He's the most honest Beta I've ever met, not afraid to tell you if you suck). Still, he's an amazing editor, and my RFF stories would suck without him. Anyway...**

**What are you still doing reading this? Let's get on with the show!**

Birthday Party Story Chapter 2

Selphy's Birthday: Paper Work

Raguna walked through the middle of the church district. It was nearing 4:00 PM. He had done all of the work today, and was beginning to give out gifts. He was about to run on ahead to the business district, but he felt the urge to check up on Selphy, because; after all, it was her birthday.

The door opened for him, and he walked inside. Why did it always open _for_ him? He had no idea.

Candy and Marco were sitting near Selphy's desk, listening intently to her. She was talking to them, and as Raguna walked closer, he noticed that she was telling a story:

_…Anugar walked down the beach, searching for clues for where Josie may have gone. He walked slowly, spyglass in hand, trying to see the dark ship that took away his betrothed. He was so absorbed in searching the oceans that he didn't notice the obstacle in front of him until he literally tripped over it._

Anugar got up and brushed the sand from his brown coat, and looked at what—or rather, whom—he tripped over. He saw her and gasped. It was a mermaid.

Marco and Candy gasped in unison. "But I thought you said that mermaids were extinct in this story!" Candy said.

"Apparently not," Selphy said, winking.

"What happens to Anugar next?" Marco asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you," Selphy said. She paused, looking down at her hands.

Silenced followed. Raguna waited for her to continue.

"You know the price…" Selphy smiled evilly.

Marco groaned. "You want more paper? We already gave your four sheets."

"I can't continue writing the story. I ran out of paper." Selphy then closed her mouth and folded her arms.

Marco and Candy ran off. Before they left the Rune Archives, Raguna heard the young elf ask, "Can't you ask the Runeys make paper for us?"

Raguna faced the librarian. "What where you talking about over there?" he asked.

"I can't tell stories without paper," Selphy said, placing the pages that she retrieved from the two kids at the back of a bunch of other pages stacked in a row. It was the only pile that was neat on her otherwise messy desk.

Raguna was confused. "Why do you need paper? You're telling a story, not writing it."

"I'll answer your question if you give me a piece of paper," she said.

Raguna thought on that for a moment. "If I give you a piece of paper, I won't be able to give you your birthday present." He pulled the gift from his rucksack. It was wrapped, so she couldn't see it.

"Birthday present?" Selphy asked. "Oh, right, it's my birthday. Haha, I forgot. Um… what's my present?"

"I can't tell you until I give it to you, and I can't give it to you until you tell me why you need all that paper." Raguna began to put the gift away.

"Fine, Raguna, I'll tell you." Selphy took a shaky breath before continuing. "It's a long story, so you may want to sit down."

"Where?" Raguna asked, looking around the filthy floor of the Archives.

"Oh, right." Selphy stood from her seat. "Then I guess I should start telling you the story."

She walked over to the ladder to the second floor of the archives and leaned against it. "It all started about a week ago, last Holiday, when I was buying my necessary materials from Lute."

"Necessary materials?" Raguna asked.

"You know, books, paper, quills, ink, all that good stuff. Anyway, I was buying paper, but then Lute got mad at me. He said that he sold so much paper to me, that he needed to limit how many sheets I could buy. He cut my usual amount by a third! Can you believe that?" she stopped, waiting for his comment.

"How many papers did he allow you to buy per week?" Raguna asked.

"He only let me buy fifty a week! Isn't that just horrible?" Selphy shouted.

Raguna paused, thinking through his words. "Isn't fifty a lot of pages?"

"Well, yeah, but when you're like me and go through 100 to 150 a week, it's kind of hard when you—"

"100 to 150 pages a week? That's insane! Aren't some books shorter than that?" Raguna interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but, I'm really fast at writing. Plus, some of the pages have to be thrown out when I don't like certain scenes. I really wish you could erase ink. It would make it a whole lot easier.

"I finished the fifty pages on Tuesday, so I couldn't write for the next few days. They were the worst days of my life. I could barely read, because my characters were yelling at me in my head. It actually got bad enough that I fainted from lack of writing. Lara got really mad at me."

"Selphy, I don't think it was from lack of writing." Raguna concluded "Did you eat anything during that time where you couldn't write?"

Selphy paused. "I'm not sure. Maybe?"

Raguna sighed, shaking his head.

Selphy began to climb up the stairs to the next floor. She continued telling the story as she went along.

"Next Holiday, I got my 50 sheet allotment, and I got an idea. I would find a way to get more paper from other ways besides Lute. I used two sheets of paper and made a sign that's out front. Did you see it?" she asked.

"No actually, my mind was on other things." Raguna said. Other things like the creepy way the doors opened without him touching them.

"Well, it says: 'Will tell stories for pieces of paper!'" The librarian was already putting back some of the books she had read before, and was placing them in random spots.

"Has it worked?" Raguna asked.

"Well, Candy and Marco were my first customers, and they only gave me four sheets. But, that's okay. Hopefully, I can get a whole bunch more." Selphy began pulling out books, and setting them down at random.

"Have you used up all of your pages yet, Selphy?" the farmer asked

"I slowed down my writing, so I've only used 39 so far, 41 if you count the sign."

"How about you save up your writing paper and work on your writing every other week?" Raguna suggested.

Selphy sighed. "That wouldn't work, because I would want to write them, and they wouldn't keep quiet at all."

"What do you mean, 'keep quiet'?" Raguna asked.

"My characters talk to me. That's how I get so many ideas. I read something someone else wrote and then they respond." Selphy smiled. "I love Anugar!"

"Isn't that a little crazy? After all, they're just book characters. They aren't real, Selphy. They can't control your life."

Selphy stopped and stared at him. "But they're real. What if someone told you that you where a character, and that someone was making stuff up about your life."

The silence following her statement was mildly awkward. "Selphy, that's not possible, who could be writing about us?"

"I don't know, some random girl living in her basement, I guess."

More silence.

"Well," Raguna began, "I didn't know if you wanted this, but a promise is a promise…" He unwrapped her present, and there in his hands lay a Sandwich.

"A Sandwich?" Selphy turned her face all aglow, and began to descend the steps. As she did so, a snap and a cracking noise came from under her feet. As her full weight pushed on the second to the top rung, it snapped and fell, having Selphy tumble to the ground.

Raguna rushed to catch her, but the messes of her books around the floor made him stumble, landing him on top of the falling librarian. He pushed himself up and was about to get up, and apologize for the situation before Selphy spoke, stopping him cold.

"Ahahaha, well, that was interesting." Selphy said, putting her arms around his neck. "Maybe we should hang out like this more often…"

Just then, the door opened and two young children walked through the door. Raguna and Selphy looked over at the entrance and saw Candy and Marco standing there, looking back at them, with dozens of papers sheets in their hands.

"Um… did we interrupt something?" Marco said nervously.

"What are you guys doing?" Candy asked.

Raguna practically jumped off Selphy. "Sorry, Selphy." He gave her a hand to help her up.

"It's okay, Raguna. I'm fine, just fine. That was kinda fun… in its own way."

Raguna picked up her hat off the ground and gave it to her.

"Hey! You messed up my feather. Do you know how hard it is to keep it looking crisp and neat, and not all withered?" she teased.

"I don't know?"

"Oh, never mind." Selphy looked up at the broken ladder. "I'm going to have to take out of my library money to fix this. Someone else could get hurt from that."

When she turned back to Raguna, she saw that he had a slightly squished Sandwich in his outstretched hands.

"Cool! A Sandwich? Thanks, Raguna." She began.

"It was noth-"

"I'm touched!"

"Like I was going to say-"

"I love you!" she paused. "Just kidding! Ha ha, ha… "

"…You're welcome." He said dubiously.

Marco tapped his foot. "We're waiting for more story!"

"Oh, right. Raguna, can you buy a book? Then I'll continue the story."

"Me? Why do I need to by a book?"

"Because you're responsible for the broken ladder. And because if you want to hear the story, you're going to have to pay me somehow."

Raguna accepted reluctantly, and bought one of the various cookbooks lying around.

Selphy began telling her story. Candy, Marco, and Raguna listened carefully, as she told her tale. When she finished her story, Candy and Marco left to go play around somewhere else.

Raguna got up and patted Selphy on the back. "That was great, Selphy. I didn't see that ending coming."

"The ending was a little rushed, because I didn't really want to waste too much of your time. I'm going to write a better version of it down, and then you can read that when it's done."

"I'd like that Selphy. Your stories are really good."

Selphy blushed, momentarily flustered. "T-thank you, Raguna!"

What did I say? He thought. "You're welcome. Now, I need to visit a few other friends, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Raguna! Don't forget to bring more paper!" Selphy waved him off as the doors opened for him and he walked outside.

As Raguna walked out, he smiled as the sunlight beamed down on his face. He didn't understand why Selphy would spend hours on end reading and writing to miss out on all of the beauty of the outdoors. That, and whenever she did go outside, she brought an umbrella.

Not like that was truly a bad thing, but he just wished that she was a bit more like the other girls, willing to go outside and get some exercise.

Then again, Selphy's charming qualities made her different from any of the other girls he'd ever met. And that wasn't a bad thing.

Raguna looked back to the closed doors of the Rune Archives. Perhaps he should go back in there and assist the librarian in fixing the broken ladder, or even spend her birthday hanging out with her and talking to her about anything and everything she wanted, most of these topics surrounding the "joys of books".

Raguna shook his head. "Nah, she'd enjoy the birthday more if she could just read and write her stories in peace." With that in mind, Raguna walked back down the stone steps and continued on with his day.

**Author's Notes: Yay! It's up! If anyone wants to poke a review at what they think, it's fine. This is actually one of my favorite fandoms to write for, because most of the time, people either don't review, or are totally different from me in personality, and music agreement. So thanks for reading, and If you want to yell at me or whatever, or cheer for the job well done, press the magic button below my bold rantings.  
**

**Okay, two more things, First off, you will see Anugar and the other characters in Selphy's story in a different fanfiction, where Mist is accidentally sucked into Selphy's Fantasy. That's why I didn't tell the story in this fanfiction, because it's going to come up in later ones. So, look for "Selphy's Fantasy" coming to a fanfiction near you. The last thing is: Kanno's birthday is next, unless I decide to write one of the others up, (If you really, really want me to do someone else's birthday before it's their turn, just give me a PM or a Review on this story) and the idea is really dumb. But it's okay. Warning: The ending is very Scooby-Doo. "And I would've gotten away with it too!" hahaha... Man, this is going to be fun.**

**Okay, Now it's time for me to go back into my writing hole and hide myself away from the rest of you! Until next time, Goodbye!  
**


End file.
